My Fair Disaster
by ShadowZone85
Summary: A bride is killed on her wedding night, and who is the one to witness it? The one and only David Tutera, that's who. But he was the last person to see her alive. He claims he is innocent, but can the CSI team prove it? Or will the evidence backfire on him? Rated T for safety.


It was a warm summer night. The sky was clear, and every star could be seen twinkling in the distance, out shown by the many orange and yellow colors the city lights displayed when it was dark. A slight breeze provided minimal relief to the many pedestrians who continued to roam the streets.

In the heart of the city, standing outside a grand theater, was a young woman dressed in a beautiful, flowing white gown. She had just ended her wedding reception, and she was worn, tired, feet sore from dancing, and her body ready for a shower and some sleep. She had left the theater to get some air, to reflect on the day she just had, her wedding.

It was a beautiful ceremony. The church was covered in white. White drapery, white linen, white flowers of various kinds, white chairs, white carpet that stretched the length of the isle; everything was white, with low lighting that made the place look immaculate. The venue for the reception was provided by the wedding planner, as well as the decor. The theater was exquisite, with more white drapery, flowers and table cloths. The menu's had intricate designs along the edges, and had fancy curly type print inside them. The plates and dinning ware were silver, and the center pieces were tall vases with flowers sprouting out from them in an explosion of white. It was more than she had asked for, but with the night almost over, she had decided to venture outside for a minute - just a minute.

"Lisa? Sweetie? You okay?" Came a voice from behind her. She knew that voice all too well, with it's light, airy, compassionate, affectionate tone.

She turned to reguard the figure belonging to that voice, and said, "Yes, David. I'm very well. Just...getting some air. It's been a long day." Lisa smiled at him, every ounce of gratitude for the man standing before her shinning through. "You've done so much! It's hard to believe this is all real."

David smiled sweetly at her, "You deserve it, sweetie. All my brides do. Take all the time you need, then when you're ready, come back to the party. Okay?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. She walked forward and reached out to give David a hug, but before her hands could even reach him, a loud bang startled the air around them, and Lisa fell into David's arms.

"Lisa? Oh God! Lisa?" David desperately shook his bride, wanting her to say something, but somehow he knew she would not respond. His heart dropped, his mind barely registering what was going on around him. He felt something warm and sticky on Lisa's back, where he had grabbed at her to catch her. When he removed his hand, he saw that it was completely soaked in blood. "Oh my God!"

Unable to support her weight for much longer, he had no choice but to set her down. Gently he eased his dead bride's body to the ground, bringing himself down to a kneeling position beside her. When he looked upon her face, it brought tears to his eyes to see the beautiful woman's mouth slightly agape, and eyes wide open, reflecting the stars and city lights within their lifeless green confines.

He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed 911. When a female voice asked for the emergency, David exclaimed, "I'm reporting a murder! My bride's been murdered!"

...

Mac made his way through the crowded street, weaving in and out of the throngs of curious passer-by's. Police lights flashed rapidly, covering the buildings around them in a back wash of blue and red, and an ambulance was parked off to the side. It was the fifth murder this week, and the job was really starting to take its toll on Mac, but it's what he did, it's what he lived for, to bring justice upon the heartless bastards who thought it okay to kill some poor unsuspecting person.

Ducking under the yellow caution tape that stretched around a fairly large crime scene, Mac made his way over to the victim sprawled on the cement sidewalk. As he looked down at the ghostly victim, it felt strange to him that even in death, the young bride appeared peaceful, serene. As he examined the body, he took note that she appeared to have no other injuries than the gun shot wound on her back. There was no sign of struggle, and she didn't appear to have been defending herself. It was as if someone stuck their head out a window and decided to shoot a perfect stranger. But the one question that came to Mac's mind was - who would want to kill a bride on her wedding night?

All these questions flitted through his mind as he continued his work. He lifted the body just enough to examine the wound. It wasn't a straight through shot, so the killer must have shot from a far distance, or at a bad angle.

"Hey, Mac," came Jo's voice, as she approached, silver analyzing kit in hand, stopping to kneel beside him, "Poor thing. Just married and now she's not able to live out her life with her new husband. It kind of makes you appreciate life more than we already do."

"Yeah, it certainly does," Mac replied, "Do we have any witnesses?"

"Just one, her wedding planner, and you're not gonna believe who it is."

Mac paused for a moment, then said, "Alright I'll bite. Who?"

"Celebrity wedding planner David Tutera. He's the one who called it in. He's over by the ambulance undergoing interrogation by the new girl."

Mac looked over to the ambulance to see a man he assumed was David Tutera, in a suit, tie undone, shirt untucked on one side, and standing with his hands in his pockets. Standing in front of him, with a note pad in hand, was a new detective he had hired a week ago: Ashlynn Davis.

"Looks like she's in her element, comfortable." Mac said as he turned back to the task at hand.

"I rode in with her. She's got a good head on her shoulders. A little rough around the edges, but she doesn't let anyone push her around, and she's smart. I like her." Jo replied with a smile.

Mac smiled back, and looked at the body. Aside from everything else, it was ready to be taken to Sid. Any internal ailments would be found by him. After ordering the coroners to take the body, Mac made his way over to Ashlynn.

...

"Did Mrs. Demo seem distressed at all when you went to check on her?" Ashlynn asked the nervous wreck of a wedding planner.

"No, she was just coming out for some air. Frankly, I didn't blame her, it gets pretty hot at a reception sometimes." David replied, running a large hand through his hair and over his mouth nervously.

"Okay, would it be accurate to say that the night went without any confrontation? No one was disgruntled or unhappy in any way?" Ashlynn continued.

"No. At least not as far as I can tell. Everyone was pretty happy with tonight's festivities."

"Alright Mr. Tutera, just a few more questions and you free to go. Is that okay?"

Ashlynn was trying to be as gentle as possible while getting as much information as she could. But she could see the inner turmoil as David started chewing on his finger nails, glancing every which way as if frightened that the killer might still be lurking around. After a few moments, David nodded, and Ashlynn continued, "Alright-"

Ashlynn was cut off by the approach of Mac, "Hello, Ashlynn. How's it going over here?"

"As good as it can," Ashlynn replied, "Mr. Tutera, this is Detective Taylor, my boss and colleague. Mac, this is David Tutera."

"Mr. Tutera, I'm sorry for the loss of your bride. I know it must be hard on you after what you went through to make this evening special for her." Mac said, shaking David's hand.

"Thank you, but that's not really helping. _Never_ in my career have I lost a bride to murder. This is..this is too much." David replied, now starting to pace back and forth in small lines.

"I understand, believe me, I do, but for the sake of the case, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the area, just until we get this resolved." Mac said resolutely.

David stopped then, and looked at Mac with wide eyes. "Am I a suspect?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Tutera, you were the last person to be seen with Mrs. Demo. I believe your story, but until we get this case closed, _everyone_ is a suspect." Ashlynn said, sympathy apparent in every word she spoke.

David looked at her, utter shock completely abolishing his handsom face, "I...I don't know what to say. Why would I kill one of my brides? It's utter nonsense!" He exclaimed.

"We understand your grief, Mr. Tutera, but there are protocols we have to maintain to keep this city safe." Mac countered.

"Yes, of course." David said with a defeated sigh, "I'll remain at my condo here in the city. Here's my card if you need me."

He handed the card to Ashlynn, and without another word, he left.

It was Mac's turn to sigh. He knew who David was, and he too believed in his innocence, but nothing can be ruled out until they had proof. He turned to Ashlynn and said, "I'm very impressed with the work you have done over the past week, and I'm inclined to give you your first case. If you think you're ready."

Ashlynn stared at him for a moment, registering what she had just heard, making sure it wasn't her imagination.

"You want to give me a case? Do you really think I'm ready?" She asked, excitement growing with each second that passed.

"It's not a question whether I think your ready or not. I _know_ you're ready. You've displayed great vigilance and have executed amazing team work."

"Mac, that's incredibly nice of you to say. Yes, I'll take the case." Ashlynn smiled hugely, "I know he's innocent, and I'll find proof, as well as the bastard that did it."

Mac smiled, placed a worn hand on her should and said, "Good. Now get to work."

With that, he left, leaving Ashlynn to stand there with her mind reeling with anticipation to get to the lab and get straight to business.

...

**A/N: So, this is my first CSI:NY fic. FINALLY! What did you all think? Be nice now, no rude comments, because they will be deleted. Fair warning. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please be respectful about it. Would you appreciate someone leaving nasty comments about your fic? I think not! Haha! Anyway, reviews mean everything to me, they keep me going. :)**


End file.
